Someone Be My Atlas
by Shariki
Summary: Kylir is new girl at the academy, her parents are abusive and rich and leave her alone.Enter the Lyoko gang who take her under their wing and she in turn helps them out in Lyoko!Find out what powers she has and why XANA wants this new girl.Pairings inside
1. Kylir

Code Lyoko

Hallo! Well, this is my OC of Code Lyoko 'cuz my siblings would make our own code Lyoko game once this came out. So…here she is…

**Code Lyoko**

**Kylir**

"Hey Orik, look, it's the new girl," Yumi said.

"She's kind of cute, why does she look so upset?" Odd asked.

Jeremy shrugged and snuck a glance at Ilida. He smiled and looked away.

Kylir hurried away from the car with her bags and tried to reach the dorms before the couple behind her reached her. Unfortunately she couldn't because the bags were too heavy.

"Kylir! If you receive bad grades we will come down here and beat you! You're such an ungrateful brat!" The woman yelled.

Kylir bit her lip and tears welled up in her eyes.

The Lyoko gang gasped when the man slapped her and she crumpled to the ground, shaking.

Ulrich stood up and Odd took a few steps forward.

"Hey! Back away from the girl! Violence is not allowed on our school grounds! I'm warning you! I will call the police!" The Principal yelled as he came running.

Kylir held her hands above her head as they continued to beat her.

Soon, there were alarms from police cars and they were carried away, hand cuffed.

"Come on," Ilida said as she ran towards Kylir.

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Yumi followed Ilida towards the sobbing girl. A man in a well dressed suit was already talking to her.

"It's alright Kylir. All the money they have is yours now. They are in prison for a good long time. They are being charged for attempted manslaughter, and child abuse. I will be checking in on you at Christmas. Have fun," he said and walked towards a sleek black sports car.

"Kylir! Are you all right?" Ilida asked breathlessly.

She stood up and hid her face. She nodded and picked up her bags.

"Let me help you with that…" Yumi offered as she reached for a bag.

"No, it's alright," Kylir whispered as she hurried into the dorms.

"Poor girl, I bet she doesn't even have a friend. Especially with parents like that," Jeremy said.

Ulrich nodded and turned to the other four.

"I hope she's in our classes. I want to make her feel welcome," he mumbled.

Ilida nodded in agreement.

--

Kylir threw the bags on the floor and sighed unhappily. Now that her parents were in jail, she had nobody. She was rich and alone. Clutched her chest as she started having a panic attack. She sobbed as she tried to breathe and calm down but it didn't work.

"Kylir? Are you okay?" a girl asked as she stepped in the room.

Kylir looked up to see Ilida and her shocked face.

Ilida knelt down and gave the shaking and sobbing girl a hug. Slowly, Kylir's panic attack went away and she could breathe normally.

"Do you want to come to our classes tomorrow? I bet Ulrich could arrange that with the Principal," Ilida said smiling.

Kylir didn't know who this Ulrich was but having people that wanted her around sounded good. She nodded and stood up, wiping away the last of her tears.

Ilida looked Kylir over.

She had short red hair and was very tan. She had bruises and chocolate brown eyes. She was kind of short and wore baggy clothes.

"Come on, let's get your stuff unpacked and then I can introduce you properly to the others!" Ilida said cheerily as she started setting bags on the bed.

"Thanks," Kylir whispered as she moved over by her.

**And what did you think? Hm? Hm? Review Please!**


	2. School Dances

**Hey again! So…I'm kinda grounded…and I snuck on to write a chapter…so here it is!**

**Someone Be My Atlas**

**School Dances**

"You should help me with my homework sometime, I seriously don't get Biology," Odd told Kylir as they headed towards the dormitories.

"O-okay…" Kylir stammered and blushed.

"Hey guys! Guess what! There's a formal dance this Friday!" Aelida told them excitedly.

"Oh no," Yumi groaned.

"Yumi, will you go with me? I can't risk Sissy asking me, it'd be too dramatic," Ulrich said softly.

"I don't like wearing dresses…" Yumi complained.

"Come on Yumi! You look gorgeous in them!" Aelida pleaded.

"Fine," Yumi mumbled.

"Aelida…" Jeremy mumbled, scratching the back of his head and blushing, "Speaking of the dance…will you go with me?"

"Sure!" Aelida said happily and giggled.

Kylir looked at the ground and sighed softly.

"Hey Kylir…um…do you want to go to the dance with me?" Odd asked suddenly.

"Well…um…I've never been to one before…" She murmured.

"Never been to one! Then, I'm definitely taking you!" Odd said.

"We'll help you get ready for it!" Yumi and Aelida said together.

"You'd really do that for me?" She asked.

The group nodded and smiled. Kylir smiled back.

"Since we only have a few days, why don't we go shopping for dresses now, I want to see what they have," Aelida said.

"Alright, let's go," Yumi said.

"Let me drop off my books first," Kylir said and ran into the dorm building.

"Don't run," Jim yelled at her as she passed him on her way back with her purse. Kylir mumbled her apologies and slowed.

"Do you like it here?" He asked.

"Um…yeah…"Kylir said and hurried away from the gym teacher.

"Ready," Kylir said nervously as she approached the group.

"Let's go," Yumi said and the three girls headed towards the mall.

"Ulrich! Ulrich! Did you see the poster? I got Daddy to put in an extra dance, are you thinking off asking me to the dance?" Sissy asked as she flounced around Ulrich and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Actually, I already asked Yumi," Ulrich said, face expressionless.

Sissy frowned and stomped away, mumbling under her breath.

"Nicely handled," Odd said, slapping Ulrich on his back lightly.

"I'm going to check on Lyoko, anyone care to join me?" Jeremy said.

Odd and Ulrich shrugged and followed Jeremy to the old factory.

--

"Try on the light blue one Aelida," Yumi said as Kylir handed her the folded dress.

"Yumi, I think you should wear the purple one," Kylir said as they waited for Aelida to immerge from the stall.

"Okay," Yumi shrugged.

"Why don't you try on that red one we picked out for you?" Aelida called.

"Alright," Kylir said smally.

Aelida and Kylir stepped out at the same time, admiring each other's dresses.

"Those are perfect, let's buy them and go back to the school. I want to see if something happened…" Yumi hinted.

"Okay! Let's hurry!" Aelida said and hopped back into her changing stall.

Kylir gave Yumi a confused look and walked back into her stall.

Once the girls had bought their dresses, they walked back to the dorms and hung up their dresses.

Yumi dialed a number on her cell phone and put the phone up to her ear.

"Yeah, anything exciting going on?" Yumi asked.

There was a small silence then she smiled and said, "We'll be there in a minute, bye."

Aelida nodded.

"We'll see you later Kylir, we have some…uh…business to attend to," Yumi said as she ran out, Aelida followed.

Kylir clutched her head and doubled over once they had left.

"Not again!" Kylir moaned.

Once the throbbing went away she stood back up.

"I really should see a doctor about my quick and random headaches," Kylir mumbled to herself as she sat on the bed.

"I have…friends…but what if they just like me because of pity? I can't have that…alone again…I hate the loneliness…" Kylir mumbled through her hands as she buried her face in them.

Despair overwhelmed the scarred and depressionally gullible teenage girl. Sobs soon racked her body as she let the tears flow, letting the pain slowly recede, letting herself finally heal completely.

**Love it? Hate it? Opinions anyone? Review!**


	3. Needing the shoulders to prop me up

Alrighty all you people that like my story so far…um…this chapter is actually going to be a bit more depressing if you don't mind…so…here we go! Oh! And we're now switching to Kylir's pov. Every few chapters I'll switch to a different character's pov so here's Kylir!

**Someone Be My Atlas**

**Needing the shoulders to prop me up**

-Kylir's Pov-

The dance had been wonderful! Odd had made it the best time of my life, and the gang insisted on getting dinner before and ice dream after.

But I had a dark cloud in the back of my mind every day…

Depression threatened to overthrow the brief happiness I had acquired by hanging out with the gang. I somehow managed to keep it in its corners, dreams, however, were another matter.

No matter how long and how hard I tried to convince myself, I still felt the dark and pained cloud in the back of my mind, ready to overwhelm me at any moment. I was frightened by it, but I kept as much control as I possibly could.

One day, when I was studying alone in the field, Sissy came and taunted me for hanging out with Ulrich and Odd, and my self-control snapped.

My eyes opened wide as the cloud darkened my mind and I hurried away from Sissy. I needed my so called friends but they were away doing something important, something that dealt with an old factory.

I didn't know where I was going exactly and at the moment I didn't care. I dropped my bag somewhere along the stands at the football field. I ran, letting tears and raging emotions take over my senses.

I felt empty, alone, in pain, somewhat numb, scarred, and fearful. I had fallen back into depression, the thing that I feared the most.

Most people were afraid of spiders, snakes, lightning, or even clowns, but I was afraid of the feeling of depression. The state of mind left me abusing myself and becoming nothing.

I soon ended up in front of a manhole that I had seen Yumi climbing down one day.

I let curiosity reign over my better judgment and I moved it aside. I climbed down the ladder and looked around. I decided to move on and ran to where I found an old factory. I continued on until I found an elevator. I lifted a finger to push the button, but then stopped. Did I really want to see what was going on down there just yet? Should I deal with my tangled web of feelings before I dealt with whatever the gang was doing down there?

I recoiled from the elevator and backed away.

Suddenly, the elevator started moving and I jumped in surprise. I ran away from the oncoming group of my friends and back to the school. I ran up the stairs and soon bumped into Jim, the coach.

I flew backwards and landed on my side. I moaned with pain and stood up.

"No running," Jim hissed.

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes in confusion. Since when did Jim have flickering black eyes?

The next thing I knew, he had pushed my down the tow flights of stairs and I heard a sickening crunch that could only be from me. I groaned in pain as I landed on the cold ground.

"Stay away from Lyoko…Xana will have you…" Jim whispered and took off.

Who were this Lyoko and Xana? Their names were foreign to me.

Throbbing pain and hurting numbness filled my broken body as I grimaced in pain and shock. I started to have a panic attack when my friends arrived.

"Kylir?! What happened?" They shouted.

More voices filled my mind and they grew louder and then softer. I heard a siren in the distance and faces in my vision swam before me.

I tried to grasp onto something solid, something grabbed mine searching hands. I tried to focus on who it was…all I recognized before I let myself slip into sweet unconsciousness, was the purple streak in his hair.

--

Bright white filled my eyes as I slowly opened them. I could not focus on anything as I slowly swiveled my head around to see where I was and what was going on.

"Kylir? Are you actually awake this time?" Someone asked softly.

"What…are you…talking…about?" I asked weakly.

"You've been shouting in your sleep…what happened?" He asked as I started to focus on the people by my side.

"This…thing…I keep seeing. I keep seeing a symbol…and I saw it in Jim's eyes when he knocked me down the stairs," I mumbled.

I heard sharp intakes of breath.

"Did…Jim say anything?" Jeremy asked.

"He said…something about staying away from this thing called Lyoko…and he said something about me being Xana's…" I groaned as I realized how much I was in pain.

"Xana?!" Aelida whispered.

I nodded slightly and looked down at myself.

"What's all broken?" I asked, afraid of what I would hear.

"Your shin, left hand, and a few ribs. You really ought to drink more milk," Ulrich said, trying to make the conversation more light as Jeremy pondered on what I had said.

"Oh…but…do you guys know who or what these things are?" I asked.

"Should we?" Yumi asked softly.

Jeremy sighed and nodded.

"Well…there's this place called Lyoko…"


	4. Realization

Ok…you requested it so…here's another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!

**Someone Be My Atlas**

**Realization**

-Kylir's pov-

"So…Lyoko is a place that Xana is trying to take over…and somehow take over the world?" I asked.

They nodded and a look of realization dawned on Jeremy's face.

"Wait, if we took a tower back from Xana, and he possessed Jim after we changed it back, then there's another tower that's still activated!"

The group stood up and gasped.

"But what does he want me for? It can't be for the same reason as Aelita, can it?" I asked.

"I don't think so…we don't even really know why she was the only one in Lyoko when we found it," Jeremy said.

"Oh…good," I said, relieved.

"We'll be right back, we're going to go take care of this tower and then we'll be back," Yumi said as they started walking out the door.

"You'll take me to see Lyoko after I'm healed, right?" I asked.

They all shared a look and Odd said, "Of course we will."

--

-2 months later-

"I'm free!" I said happily.

"Not totally, we still have a lot of homework to do before Christmas break ends," Ulrich said unhappily.

"Oh don't be such a downer! It's the Christmas Season!" Odd said cheerfully.

"Hey, aren't we going to keep to our promise?" Yumi asked as he looked at me.

"Which one?" Jeremy said.

"The Lyoko one," Aelita said softly and rolled her eyes.

"I'm healed now…so…I would really like to see it…please?" I asked.

"Alright, come on," Ulrich said and dragged me to the familiar entrance to get to the factory.

I rode with Jeremy on his scooter as we headed down to the elevator.

"Alright, just follow Yumi and I'll transfer you inside, okay?" Jeremy said as he got off on a different level.

I nodded my head and wrung my hands with excitement.

We got down to the next level and entered a room with three tube looking things in the center of the room.

"Step in one, Ulrich and Odd will go with you first," Aelita said as she pushed me towards one.

"Wait…I have to step in this tiny tube looking thing, and then I'm in Lyoko? But what if I'm slightly claustrophobic?" I asked.

"If you really want to see Lyoko, then this'll be no big deal," Yumi reassured me as I stepped inside.

I gulped as the door slid shut and I felt a light tingling.

I opened my eyes and found myself on a landscape full of trees and bushes; I saw Odd and Ulrich join me. They were both dressed weird and I looked at myself.

I had on a long sleeved black dress with slits on either side of my legs. I had shorts on underneath so if I tried flipping in the air, nothing would really show.

"Wait a minute…why am I wearing this?" I asked, confused.

"I have no idea, but that's what you'll be wearing every time you enter Lyoko," Yumi said as she approached me.

"Guys!" I heard Jeremy's voice say.

"Jeremy?" I asked, spinning in circles several times.

"Watch out! Some of Xana's minions are heading your way!" He said.

"What?!" Aelita cried out in shock.

I turned and saw some spider looking creatures run toward us and my jaw dropped.

"Don't worry; we won't let them get you. Jeremy! Can't you transfer Kylir?" Ulrich asked.

"I can't at the moment; you'll just have to face them with her behind you!" Jeremy said as the creatures stopped and started shooting stuff at us.

**Sorry it was a little short but I am going to have a little surprise in the next chapter so review and tell me what you hope to see in the next chapter!**


	5. Fighting

Okay! Well, I'm hoping this'll be alright for the chapter…I wasn't to sure about her powers being the way they are but I hope you like it!

**Someone Be My Atlas**

**Fighting **

-Kylir's pov-

"Kylir, Aelita, stay behind us," Yumi said as she stood in front of us.

Ulrich did a front flip and he unsheathed his sword. He landed and shoved the glowing blade in the middle of Xana's symbol.

"Laser arrow!" Odd yelled and another one of the spidery things exploded.

Yumi started to twirl with her fans and they glowed bright white as the mechanical monsters shot at her.

She stopped and accurately threw the fan, slicing one of the things in half.

"Guys! There's more on their way!" Jeremy said, sounding oddly frantic.

I saw a few flashes of red and Ulrich disappeared.

"Ulrich!" Yumi yelled.

"Watch out!" Odd called and dove in front of Yumi as a huge white line approached us.

Odd disappeared as well.

"Oh no!" Yumi said as an octopus looking thing glided to wards us.

"Aelita! Run!" Jeremy called.

"Come on, let's go!" Aelita said as she dragged me away with her.

I heard a shriek and I knew Yumi had disappeared too.

I looked behind me and saw two of the mechanical spiders and the octopus thing right on our tail.

"Oh no! It's a dead end! We can't get across unless we have one of the others vehicles!" Aelita cried out.

I turned and faced the oncoming monsters.

"What do they want from you anyways?" I asked with a high pitched voice.

"Information on Lyoko!" Aelita answered.

The spidery things shot more laser bolts at us and I held my arms in front of my face, I heard dull explosions.

"Kylir?!" Aelita exclaimed.

I opened one eye slightly to see what had happened.

There was an ice wall in front of us that was slowly deteriorating.

"That's your power? Using ice?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, I guess…" I said surprised at what had happened.

"I have an idea! Why don't you try and make an ice walkway to the other side," Aelita said excitedly.

I shrugged and concentrated on making a white sheet of an ice walkway.

"Come one!" Aelita said and I followed her across the slippery ice.

I heard a loud shattering behind me and I knew the shield had been destroyed.

"We're almost there!" Aelita panted.

I felt a stinging pain and I fell. I tumbled to a stop and Aelita looked at me before stopping.

"Go Aelita, they want you more than me!" I said and stood up shakily.

I bit my lip and faced the things that were headed my way. I held up my hands and thought of sharp ice shards hurtling towards them. To my amazement, it worked. I got the two mechanical spiders and looked up at the octopus thing.

It's see through tentacles reached towards me and I held my hands in front of my face. An ice wall followed, cutting off the edges of the tentacles, it screamed in rage.

I turned and followed Aelita to a glowing white tower and I entered its safety.

I felt a familiar tingling and fell out of the tube. I scrambled to my feet to face the gang staring at me.

"So you have ice powers? Sweet!" Odd said, clapping my back.

"I-I guess so," I stammered.

--

"I just don't get why Xana knew we were there…what would he want with Kylir anyways?" Jeremy asked as we sat on the stairs in front of the school.

"I don't know, but at least we know Kylir can fend for herself," Yumi said happily.

"Do we have to erase her memory then the next time there's an activated tower?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't think so. Xana wants Aelita and Kylir and Kylir just proved herself helpful so that's a nugatory. We'll need her help in the future I presume," Jeremy said happily.

"Yay!" Aelita shrieked and hugged me.

I awkwardly patted her shoulder and everyone laughed.

**Whaddya think? Oh! And just to make things a little more clear, Kylir does have a limit with her powers! She uses mana so…she might run out from time to time…just wanted to clear that up…so…review!**


	6. Ice Skating

Alright…Sorry but I've got to go study for finals so this Chappie is going to be a little shorter! But don't make any high expectations cuz I'm just writing as I think it so…enjoy!

**Someone Be My Atlas**

**Ice Skating**

-Kylir's pov-

"Christmas break! Yes!" Odd said punching the air.

"More time to hang out with friends," Aelita said cheerfully.

"And ask a certain someone named 'Yumi' out," Odd whispered.

"What?" Yumi asked, turning her attention back to us.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing to the guy Yumi had been staring at.

"Oh…that's William," Ulrich said quietly.

He had black messy hair and a black and red shirt. His jeans looked 'fashionably' worn and he waved at Yumi. Yumi waved back and I saw a light pink spread across her cheeks.

"Hey guys, why don't we go check out the ice rink," Jeremy said.

"I didn't know you skated," Ulrich said as we headed to the dormitories.

"I don't, it just sounded like fun," Jeremy said smiling.

"I've never skated before either," I said.

"So…you've never gone to a dance, played video games, or ice skated, what HAVE you done?" Odd asked.

"Play piano and dance," I mumbled.

"Piano? That sounds hard," Odd said.

"Not really," I giggled.

"Maybe you could be Sissy in a dance down!" Yumi said suddenly.

"Well…um…I-I…" I stuttered.

"That would be cool! What do you say?" Ulrich asked.

"I-I don't do well in front of crowds," I admitted and clutched my coat tighter around me.

"Well…let's go face on our faces!" Aelita said happily as we grabbed some skating boots.

**Sorry it was short but I have Finals to study for…ugh…REVIEW if you want to put in suggestions and/or tell me to continue writing!**


	7. Boys and Xana

Hey guys! Sorry…but I'm at my grandma's house visiting cousins for thanksgiving so…yeah…sorry for the wait!

**Someone Be My Atlas**

**Boys and Xana**

-Kylir's Pov-

"Hey Yumi, the Winterfest dance is just a week away and I was wondering if…if you wanted to go with me…" A voice spoke up.

Yumi, Aelita, and I looked up at the dark haired boy named William. He fidgeted slightly as he waited for Yumi's answer.

"Sure William," Yumi answered.

"Guess Ulrich will have to say yes to Sissy," Aelita whispered to me as William told her the time of when he was going to pick her up.

I giggled at Yumi turned to give us a questioning look.

"Let's go," Aelita said and tugged on my arm.

We excused ourselves and found the guys in Jeremy's room, debating over which girl they would ask.

"Guess what!" Aelita trilled as she hopped in the room.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"William asked Yumi and she said yes!" I said for her.

"Guess you'll either have to asked Sissy or ask someone else," Odd laughed as he elbowed Ulrich.

"Great," Ulrich mumbled.

"Who are you going with?" Jeremy asked Aelita.

"Well, I got asked by you and this guy named David, so I decided I'd rather go with someone I know! When do you want me to be ready Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"Eight I guess," Jeremy said blushing.

"Hey Kylir, are you going with anyone?" Ulrich asked.

I shook my head.

"I really don't want to go with Sissy, so will you be my date instead?" He asked.

"Sure Ulrich!" I said excitedly.

"Which girlfriend did you ask?" Aelita questioned Odd.

"Well, Amber has been sick with the flu, so I decided to go with Sara," Odd said cheerfully.

"Hey guys, I have an idea," Jeremy said.

"Check on Lyoko?" Aelita asked.

"Let's go!" I said excitedly.

--

"There is an activated tower…I hope it's new…there hasn't been any disturbances by Xana yet so…I hope we can prevent that," Jeremy said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'll call Yumi," Ulrich said as he pulled out his cell phone.

A few moments of silence later, he came back and said, "She's not answering.

"I'll go find her, she's probably with William still," I said and hurried back to the school.

I quietly entered the library and sure enough, Yumi was there.

"William, what are you doing?" She whispered angrily as he grabbed her by the arm. He dragged her past me and outside, I followed.

He dragged her into an empty classroom and slammed the door.

I grabbed the doorknob but I could not open it.

"Oh no…Xana…if only I had gotten a cell phone…" I whispered to myself.

I felt a vibration in my pocket…oh wait…I did…

I opened it and put my ear up to the phone.

"Is Yumi okay?" Ulrich's worried voice asked.

"I think Xana is possessing William, I'm trying to get to her now. Get into Lyoko quick!" I said and hung up the phone.

I took several steps back and ran forward, I rammed into the door with my shoulder.

"Kylir! What are you doing?!" The Principal asked as he came down the hall.

"I left my book in the classroom sir, I would appreciate it if you unlocked it or unjammed it for me please," I lied.

"Of course, but there is no need to try and break the door down!" He said as he unlocked it.

I opened the door and a cold blast of air hit me as the Principal walked away. The window was open and William and Yumi were gone.

I hurried over to the window and climbed out, their footprints were slowly becoming covered by new snow.

I pulled out my phone again and followed the footprints until they became invisible.

"Jeremy, Xana has Yumi and I don't know where they are."

**What do you think? Review!**


	8. Deacitvating

Uh oh! I left you at a cliffy! Teehee…well…let's see what happens to them this time!

**Someone Be My Atlas**

**Deactivating**

-Kylir's pov-

I looked around to see if there was any buildings nearby that William could've dragged Yumi into. There was an open warehouse full of boxes so I went in that direction. I pulled out my phone and dialed Yumi's number again.

"Hello?"

"Yumi! What's going on?!"

"I think Xana is possessing William and we're in a warehouse full of boxes. Are you close by?"

"Yeah…are you okay?"

"I'm okay for now but it's getting-"

I hear a loud growl and the call ended. I quickened my pace climbed the wire fence surrounding the warehouse. I hurried to the door and peeked in, I saw a bright light a few mountains of stacked boxes down.

"William! Stop! Don't let Xana-"

There was another loud shriek.

I ran over to where they were and skidded to a stop. I was right behind William and he was using some power to torture Yumi.

"William! Stop!" She cried out as he shocked her again.

"Stop!" I cried out as I rammed into him.

He stumbled forward but immediately stood back up on his feet.

"Xana will have you," William said with static on the edge.

He ran forward with inhuman speed and rammed into me, sending me flying into a pile pf boxes, one landed on top of me. I pushed it off and charged at Xana/William. He moved out of the way right before I would've hit him and I tripped over Yumi, sending me sprawling once again.

"Xana will have you…" he grumbled again as he approached us with one hand outstretched. It was beginning to glow a dark purple.

"Run!" Yumi said as she threw a lid of a box at him. We scrambled to our feet and hurried outside.

"Let's get to the factory, Aelita may need our help getting to the tower," Yumi said as we climbed the fence.

"Alright, but won't he catch us before we get there?" I said as I looked behind me.

"I don't know," Yumi admitted as we headed to the entrance to getting to the factory.

We scurried down the ladder and we skated down the road until we reached the other ladder. We hurried up it and came face to face with Xana/William.

"Xana will have-"

"Yeah we know," I said as I pushed him down.

We ran around him and tried to get to the elevator but he lifted us up with his purple power and I felt pain rack my body.

I heard the elevator creak and someone shout our names but everything went black.

--

"Hey Yumi, the Winterfest dance is just a week away and I was wondering if…if you wanted to go with me…" A voice spoke up.

Yumi, Aelita, and I looked up at the dark haired boy named William. He fidgeted slightly as he waited for Yumi's answer.

"Sure William," Yumi answered.

"Let's go talk to Ulrich, I bet you'll want to know what happen, and tell Ulrich he'll have to go with Sissy," Aelita giggled and we let the two have some 'privacy'.

After I had passed out, Aelita had gotten into the tower and Ulrich had tried to stop William from torturing us. Jeremy made us return to the past and we were all in somewhat perfect conditions.

"I guess that nightmare's over," Odd said happily as he petted his dog Kiwi.

"Still doesn't explain why Xana wants Kylir," Jeremy said frowning.

A snowball smacked the side of Jeremy's face.

"Stop worrying and enjoy the holidays," Aelita laughed.

Jeremy laughed and started chasing her around with a snowball in his hand.

"So, did you tell Sissy you were going with Kylir?" Odd asked Ulrich.

"Yeah, she's steamed but she's somewhat happy," Ulrich answered.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because it wasn't Yumi this time," he laughed.

I laughed with them and I noticed Yumi talking to William by a tree. She was blushing and so was William. Hmmm….

"Hey guys! Come and play with us!" Aelita said as snowballs rained down on us.

"Alright! Alright! Prepare to lose!" Odd said as he started making a snowball.

**Whatcha think? Review Please! Oh! New thing, first reviewer gets something they want in the story! But I still want opinions on what I should do…REVIEW!**


	9. The wonderful world of love

Hey guys! Time for a new chapter of my Code Lyoko Fanfiction! By request of yumiXjaganshi and Kyasarin-freakload I am going to dedicate this chapter to Kylir's love life! And thanks to you too music16 and all other reviewers!

**Someone Be My Atlas**

**The wonderful world of love**

-**Kylir's pov****-**

I sat on the bleachers and watched a bunch of boys play basketball. Odd was among them.

I leaned back and smiled. I had just realized…I had a slight crush on Odd and he was single at the moment. The unfortunate thing was I'd never gone out with someone. I had only been on two dates, not in a relationship.

"Hey Kylir, what's up?" Ulrich asked as he sat down next to me.

"Just watching Odd play some ball," I replied as Odd's team scored a point.

"Did you hear?" He said suddenly.

"Hear what?" I asked as I turned to him, confused.

"William asked Yumi out, and she said yes," he replied softly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Ulrich!" I said as I gave him a small hug. I knew he had a crush on Yumi, "I hope things between you two are still good though."

"She still has no idea…oh well, I like someone else to so it's not a total loss," he murmured.

"Oh really?" I asked intrigued. I had never known that he had had another crush.

The game ended and Odd ran up the stairs to greet us.

"Hey guys! We totally won! Did you see those awesome moves of mine?" Odd said happily as he made some poses.

"Oh yeah! They were cool," I said as I giggled and blushed.

"Yeah, totally rad," Ulrich muttered.

"So um…I have to ask you something Kylir…would you like to meet me…at the park in an hour? I need to go take a shower…" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

Odd shower?

Ulrich's reaction was about the same as mine.

"Shower? But you only do that when…" Ulrich was immediately cut off but Odd's hand over his mouth.

"Yeah! I need to smell nice! Well, see you later!" Odd said as he hurried away.

Ulrich glared at Odd as he walked out of the gym.

"What was that about?" I asked Ulrich.

"I'm not sure," he replied but I knew he was lying.

"Well, okay then, I is going to head back to the dorms before I meet Odd," I said as I stood up.

"I'll walk you there," he offered as we walked out.

"Okay…" I said.

"So…you look really…uh…pretty today," Ulrich said as we stepped outside.

"You think so?"

"Yeah," Ulrich blushed.

I did too.

--

(One Hour Later)

--

"Hey Odd!" I called as I ran towards him.

"Hey Kylir!" He said cheerily as he hugged me.

I had noticed something about his hugs. Something that had gradually changed and nagged at the back of my mind every day. They were longer and he held me tighter. Needless to say, it felt right to me.

"You smell nice. Did you actually put on cologne?" I asked surprised.

"Only for the cutest girl I know," he said blushing.

"You…you think…I'm really that…cute?" I managed to sputter.

"Of course!" he said as he hugged me again.

"I was going to ask you something…and I understand if you're not ready or whatever but…" he started to say.

Was he really going to do what I think he was going to do? My heart sped up and I bit my lip in anticipation.

"Hey Odd, Kylir! I need to talk to Ky for a moment!" Ulrich said as he jogged up to us.

So much for finding out if Odd really was going to ask me…

"Ulrich! I'm talking to Kylir! Go away from a minute!" Odd growled.

"So Kylir," he said as he started to drag me away, "I was thinking…would you want to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Well…um…" I asked, ever more surprised.

"Don't say yes! What I have to say is more important that what he has to say!" Odd yelled as he grabbed my other arm and tugged. I was stuck between the two.

"Guys…." I said worriedly.

"Kylir! Please say yes," Ulrich pleaded.

"Um…"

Odd yanked my out of Ulrich's grasp and pulled me into him.

"Will you be my girl?" He asked softly.

"ODD!" Ulrich yelled and pushed me into the ground. The next thing I knew they were fighting.

"Hey! Guys stop! Please don't fight!" I screamed.

"Hey! You there! Stop it right now!" The Principal yelled as he ran over to us.

A shower of snow went flying and the principal and I were covered in the cold wetness.

"Stop it now or you two will get suspension! Come with me right now!" He yelled as he pulled the two boys apart.

"Think about it Kylir! Will you?" Odd asked as the principal dragged them away.

I stood there for awhile, letting my thoughts drift away…

I needed the girls, pronto.

I hurried over to Yumi's house where I knew Aelita was talking to Yumi about William.

I knocked on the door and waited impatiently for someone to answer it.

The door opened and Yumi smiled at me.

"Kylir! What's up? How are-"

"Girls meeting, now," I said as I stepped inside.

"What's going on?" She asked as we headed into her room.

"Odd just asked me out and Ulrich asked me on a date. I really like Odd but I still want to be friends with Ulrich…what do I do?" I asked as I sat down on her bed.

Aelita and Yumi shared a look of surprise.

"Odd?" Aelita said.

"Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

I nodded and sighed.

What on earth would I do?!

**What do you think should she do? Start going out with Ulrich? Go out with Odd? Or…actually…there is not third option! **

**Insert evil laugh here**

**So…help me out! I want your opinion please! Review!**


	10. Everything's just screwed up

**Alrighty! Thanks for the comments and opinions! Especially by kyasarin-freakload! Alright, let's get this show on the road! And sorry for the long wait, I'm getting the flu…ugh…so…here we go!**

**Someone Be My Atlas**

**Everything's just screwed up**

**-Kylir's pov-**

"So Kylir, is this okay?" Odd asked as we sat down at their table.

"This is very nice, thanks so much for bringing me!" I said happily and looked around. It was a Chinese restaurant and had flowers and bushes all over the place.

"Yeah," he said blushing as he scratched the back of his head.

"How may I help you?" Asked a waitress with a heavy accent.

"I'll have the chow mien special," Odd said.

"Me too," I said meekly.

The waitress nodded and began to walk away.

I heard the bushes rustle and Ulrich stepped out.

"I can't believe you went for Odd!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"You're just jealous," Odd said.

"W-what are you doing here?!" I asked with shock.

"Getting you! You should've gone on a date with me not this player!" Ulrich hissed.

I suddenly noticed the audience that was watching us. "Ulrich…please… not now!" I said as my face grew hot.

"Yeah Ulrich, let us finish our date in peace," Odd said.

"Let's take this outside," Ulrich said as he quivered in anger.

"Ladies first as he gestured Ulrich out the door," Odd said with a small chuckle.

Ulrich growled and pulled Odd out of his seat.

"Guys!" I squeaked but they were already heading outside before I could stop them. I sat back down and hid my burning face away from the audience.

I waited a moment before looking out the window to see what the two boys were doing. I bit my lip as I moved around in my chair as I tried to find where they were at. I soon found them pulling their arms back and fists clenching.

I stood up quickly and the chair fell backwards. I grabbed my jacket and purse and I hurried outside after them, but I wasn't the only one who had rushed out to stop them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Odd and Ulrich at it again," said the gym coach as he yanked them apart.

"Odd! Ulrich!" I yelled as I skidded to a stop.

"Don't worry about them. They're going to the Principal's office where they're going to get suspended for fighting once again," Jim growled as he dragged them away.

"Oh no, it's all my fault," I whispered to myself as tears found their way into my vision.

--

"You can't be serious, a week?!" Yumi exclaimed.

I nodded and looked at the ground, I could feel the oncoming tears form in my eyes.

"That's just terrible! I think we should stop them! I don't think they'll end this fight for awhile!" Aelita said.

"I don't know what to do!" I sighed.

"Well, I'm helping Ulrich," Yumi said finally.

"Me too," Aelita agreed.

"What about Odd?!" I asked shocked.

"Odd Shmodd," Yumi said as she waved it away.

I gasped in horror, she was turning against Odd?!

"Well…I'm going to go. Later guys," I said quickly and hurried out of Yumi's house.

I wiped away my tears and slowed to a walk as I headed to the park. I sighed and slid down a trunk to rest. I sighed and stared up and the dismal gray sky.

I jumped at the vibration in my pocket and quickly pulled out my phone. It was Jeremy so I answered it.

"Yeah Jeremy?"

"We have a problem. Xana is at it again and is possessing a teacher at our school. We have to deactivate the tower before Xana gets Odd and Ulrich!"

"Alright, I'm heading over," I said as I stood up.

"I'll call Yumi, you see if Odd or Ulrich will answer their phone."

"But I don't know if they'll answer my phone call! I don't want to start more drama," I said.

"What's been going on?!"

"Well…Odd and Ulrich are fighting…over me kind of…and it's bad. Yumi and Aelita have already taken sides and I don't know what to do!"

"Alright then…you call Yumi and I'll call Ulrich and Odd."

"Thanks Jeremy."

I shut my phone and pulled the lid off of the manhole. I climbed down a little and replaced the lid before finishing the climb down.

--

I hurried into the computer room where Jeremy was waiting.

"Ulrich and Odd didn't answer so it's just you and Yumi protecting Aelita," Jeremy said.

"Alright then," I said as I dropped my stuff next to him.

"Don't worry Kylir, I'm here for you," Jeremy said as I stepped over to the elevator.

"Thanks Jeremy," I whispered and the door opened.

Yumi and Aelita stood there waiting.

"Ready Kylir?" Yumi asked softly. I nodded and stepped inside.

The elevator continued down and I felt tension in the air. They were against Odd and me.

I clung to myself as the door opened and we headed into the materialization chamber.

I closed my eyes and waited for the slight nausea and claustrophobia to pass before I opened my eyes. We were on ice terrain and I smiled for a brief moment, I could work with this.

"Come on," Aelita said as she and Yumi headed towards the nearest tower. I nodded and followed, scanning the area for any oncoming Xana minions.

"Watch out!" I heard Jeremy's voice say.

I then heard the clatter of several metal feet clicking behind me.

We neared the tunnel and we all slid to a stop.

"Jer, I need a vehicle so we don't run into anything that wants Aelita," Yumi said as she looked behind her.

"Coming right up," Jeremy said.

"You take Aelita, I'll deal with these guys," I told them as I turned to face the monsters.

"Whatever," Yumi said as she and Aelita hopped onto their ride.

I bit my lip in pain but pushed it aside; keeping these away from them was the priority, not my issues.

I rose up spikes of ice that shot threw the Xana marks, destroying them completely.

"You only have half your mana left, be careful," Jeremy told me as I made my way over to the ice slide.

"Don't worry about me," I said as I skated down the slide on my feet.

--

They were still fighting even after the Xana attack. I sighed in hopelessness. What would I do?

I looked up and saw Sissy talking to her two guy buddies. Maybe she could help me; after all, she did have a crush on Ulrich.

"Hey Sissy! Can I talk to you for a minute?" I called as I strolled over to her.

"Whatever. What do you want?" She sneered.

"Well…I know you know about the Odd and Ulrich fight…but my friends have split up about it and I don't know what to do! I'm so depressed, all I want is Odd! Do…do…you think you can help me?" I asked.

Her face lit up at the prospect of Ulrich still being single.

"Sure! Anything for you Kylir!" Sissy said happily, "all you need is to gain their attention!"

"How do I do that? They're too busy trying to ignore each other to notice me trying to make peace with them," I said sadly.

"Don't you worry; I'll help you gain their attention. They can't keep their eyes away from a pretty girl like you for too long," Sissy said.

"You seriously will help me?" I asked surprised.

"Of course!" Sissy reassured me.

I sighed. I had pulled another person into this. It was Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich against Jeremy, Odd, and Sissy. I just happened to smack dab in the center.

**I tried to make this chapter a little longer for you guys! I hope you liked it! So…I'll try and update tomorrow! REVIEW! :D**


	11. Surprising Everyone

HI AGAIN! Lol sorry but I got grounded so I couldn't update as soon as I wanted to. So…I'll try to make this chapter long…

**Someone Be My Atlas**

**Surprising Everyone**

-Kylir's pov-

Sissy and Yumi tried talking to Odd and Ulrich but they wouldn't even listen past, "We need to talk about-"

I sat on my bed and once again sobbed for the umpteenth time and clutched my legs to my torso. No matter how closely I held my body close together, I still felt like I was falling apart.

I dried my tears and clenched my fists in anger. Why did I have to be the one in the middle of this? Why me?

I collapsed on the floor and told myself how ugly I was and then…everything just faded out.

--

I woke up a few hours later to see a razor a few feet away from me. I felt a stinging pain in my arm and I looked at it. It was covered in dried blood.

"Oh…my…God…" I whispered to myself as I began to clean wound. As soon as the blood was gone, I saw several lines that had already scabbed over.

_Oh my god! I've gone emo!_

I kicked the razor under the bed and grasped my arm. What had I been thinking! I didn't remember cutting myself…wait…

The brief flashback of the memory crashed into my mind and I let out a sigh of horror. I had done it…I had cut myself…

_Oh God…_

--

The next day I wore a long sleeved shirt even though the school was toasty warm inside.

"What's with the long sleeves?" Aelita asked me as we walked to our Biology class.

"I…did something to them…" I muttered weakly and grabbed my arm.

"You mean you…oh my…! Kylir you didn't!" Aelita said as she stopped suddenly.

I didn't answer.

"Kylir…!" Aelita protested as she grabbed the arm I was holding.

"Let's just go to class," I mumbled as I yanked my arm out of her grasp. She kept silent the entire time.

I buried my head in my hands during my classes and sunk deeper and deeper into my depression. I finally became unaware of most of my surroundings until Sissy bombarded me.

"Kylir! I have the perfect thing! But, you'll have to stop by my place early next Monday morning in order for this to work! We need Ulrich and Odd to see what's really going on with you," Sissy said cheerfully.

"Whatever," I said darkly.

"Oh! What's your size in shirt and pants?" She asked.

"Wait…what?" I asked, confused by her random question.

"Hm…" she said as he examined the difference between heights, "You're about my size. Good! Now I know what to get! See you Monday morning Kylir!"

I stared after her, to confused to ask her what that was all about.

"Kylir, we need to talk," a voice said behind me.

I spun around and saw it was only Jeremy.

"Oh…hi Jeremy," I said smiling, but it didn't reach anywhere near my eyes.

"Aelita told us what you did," Jeremy said, a worried expression now written on his face.

"What did I do?" I asked innocently.

"Don't lie to me, you know exactly what I'm talking about," Jeremy said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't Jer, so, I'm going to do math homework! Bye!" I said as I hurried away from him.

"But we don't have math homework! Kylir come back…" Jeremy called after me.

I hurried into my room and slammed the door shut. I slid to the floor and hid my face in my hands. I just needed to avoid my…friends…for a week and then…hopefully things would get better.

--

"Kylir! Hurry! We don't have much time and we've got A LOT to do!" Sissy said as she pulled me inside.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Just sit down and I'll show you," Sissy said as she pulled out a bunch of bags from within her closet.

"Here they are!" Sissy said. My mouth dropped.

There was a bunch of black rock shirts and chained pants and boots, and there were dark makeup and skull earrings.

"First, we're going to highlight you're hair black and don't worry, I DO know what I'm doing."

I didn't protest, I just sat and hoped this was for the best.

After my hair was done and I was changed into my school stuff, I looked in the mirror. I didn't recognize the girl in front of me.

"What…?"

"You'll get Ulrich and Odd to notice how depressed you've been! This will show them how stupid they've been but Ulrich isn't stupid, he's handsome!" Sissy said and began ranting on how great Ulrich. I spun around to get a better look at myself.

My short red with black streaked hair was spiked and I had dark makeup on. I had a black shirt with a bleeding red heart on it. I wore a red skirt with chain pants underneath and boots.

"Oh dear! We've been here way to long! It's almost lunch!" Sissy said and I stared up in alarm at her.

"It's alright, I'll get us excused. Now, let's go so Ulrich and Odd can get the right impression of you! I'll pull you in the lunchroom and then we'll go sit in the secluded corner, okay?" Sissy said as she grabbed her bright pink purse.

I nodded and stared at the floor. What was I doing?!

Sissy dragged me to school right as the lunch bell rang. We paused for a moment and I gulped. I was not ready to do this. Sissy sensed my hesitation and reassured me that this was the best way to gain their attention.

We walked into the cafeteria a few moments later when everyone was there and we stopped at the doorway. The loud chatter we had heard was gone, it was utter silence.

I spotted my friends with their jaws dropped and I glanced at Sissy. She nodded once to me and dragged me to an empty table in the room.

The silence was filled with loud whispers and I flinched at the unwanted attention.

CRASH!

The table I was sitting in flipped over, Sissy and me with it. Other lunch tables followed suit after we crawled out from under ours.

"Kylir! Factory!" I heard someone shout and I scrambled to my feet. But before I reached the doorway someone grabbed my wrist and snapped it. I screamed in agony and turned to who had done it. It was someone I didn't know, but I knew, he was possessed by Xana.

Tears flowed done my face as I struggled to free myself but it was to no avail. Then, Ulrich was on his back and pulled him away from me. I took a few slow steps back before continuing my run to the factory.

--

"Okay guys, let's do this!" Jeremy said as we appeared in Lyoko.

"Come on Aelita!" Odd said as he pulled her onto her board.

"Here come some monsters!" Yumi warned us as she hopped on her vehicle.

I turned and used my good hand to make a thick wall of ice before making myself a floating block of ice. We headed towards the red tower and I heard more clattering of feet behind me.

I turned and made another ice wall and continued on with the others.

"There's too many! All of you get in the tower!" Jeremy said with a worried voice.

I leaped off my block and ran with the others to the entrance of the tower. Right before I reached it, a tentacle wrapped around my waist and pulled me away from the towers safety.

"Kylir!" Odd cried out.

But then…everything went gray…and I lost track of what was happening for a moment or two. Then, I hit the ground and I was looking at the explosion on Xana's octopus thing.

"Come on!" Yumi said as she dragged me through the gate.

"Tower…deactivated…" Aelita said in relief.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy called.

I heard the regular noise that was made when we returned to the past, but…everything went gray…and…I didn't remember…_anything…_

**So! What did you think of that! Heehee…so…please review I hope you liked it and if you have any ideas I would love to hear them! Thanks!**


	12. Trouble

Alright! Well…I'm going to finally switch between the character's points of view so I hope you like it!

**Someone Be My Atlas**

**Trouble**

-Jeremy's pov-

"Wait! Where's Kylir?!" I asked, realizing she wasn't with us.

"Probably left," Yumi said.

"No…because she left her phone and I know she doesn't leave her phone," Aelita said as she picked it up.

"You don't think…" Ulrich said as his eyes widened.

I turned back to my computer and gasped. She was still in Lyoko.

"Kylir?! Can you hear me?" I called. There was no answer.

I quickly typed in some codes to see if I could make contact or materialize her back here. None of it worked.

"Is…she stuck in Lyoko?" Odd asked.

"I'm…I'm afraid so Odd. I can't contact her and I have no idea where she's at!" I said as I looked at the screen full of useless information.

"This just had to happen when I needed to talk to her about her look!" Ulrich moaned.

"You needed to talk to her? I need to talk to her!" Odd protested angrily.

"Stop it you two! The only reason she's so depressed is because of you two and your fighting! Will you calm it for a moment?" Yumi yelled over their bickering. Ulrich and Odd's faces fell as they took in the realization of why Kylir was acting so weird.

"Well...I'm going to get started on getting Kylir out of there so you guys just go on ahead, I'll start a few programs and I'll come back with you," I sighed as I started pulling up screens and typing in passwords.

They nodded and filed out one by one until I was alone. I sighed and I rested my head in my hands. Poor Kylir…I need to get her out now.

-Odd's pov-

"You can't be serious?! She got all depressed because of us?" I asked Yumi.

"I am serious," she growled.

"Odd…I think we've gone a little too far with this whole thing…" Ulrich said softly.

"A little?!" Aelita shrieked as she looked and Ulrich and I like we were crazy.

"Alright! Alright…more than a little," I sighed as I looked at the icy ground.

"I still can't believe you wouldn't talk about this with her so it would help solve problems. You two are so dense," Yumi groaned and picked up her pace so she was a ways ahead of us.  
I sighed and slowed down my pace to have some thinking to myself without any interruptions.

I couldn't apologize or find out how to fix things correctly without Kylir and now she were stuck somewhere in Lyoko all because of Xana. I should've stayed behind to make sure she hadn't been left as Xana food.

_Sigh…_

-Kylir's pov-

Where was I? More importantly…who was I? What was going on? What's this? A hand perhaps?

I reached out in front of me to try and touch the gray wall in front of me but I couldn't. I couldn't lift these things called feet and move around. What in the world had happened? How'd I end up here?

A dot appeared in front of me and touched it. Nothing happened but the dot intrigued me. Would it show me what had happened? Who I was and where'd I come from?

I grasp the dot in my hand and pulled it towards me. It seemed to be…what's the word…pulsing? It was a strange color…one I had no name for. What in the world is going on?!

**-3 Hours Later-**

-Aelita's pov-

He wouldn't pay attention to me. Not…one…bit.

"Jer? Are you going to get some rest?" I asked as I looked over his shoulder.

"Not until I get Kylir out if there," he mumbled as he typed in more codes.

"Won't she be alright? Can't you at least come with me for an ice cream?" I asked.

He sighed and looked at me, "Aelita, I don't know where she's at or what's going on. She's probably in big trouble right now and I don't know how to help her! I can't leave until I get enough information on how to fix this!"

I pulled back, slightly stung by his words. I knew she had to get out of there but I wanted Jeremy's attention. He always talked to me, stayed by me…giving me attention but now…it felt weird that he was ignoring me.

I sighed and left him in peace. Tears welled up in my eyes as I left to go to Yumi's. Maybe some ranting and girl time would help calm me down and gain my senses. I nodded to myself and quickened my pace so I could talk to her.

-Kylir's pov-

The dot suddenly glowed bright and I felt as though something was watching me. Someone called out to me but I couldn't understand what they were saying. What was going on?

I wanted to figure out what was being said and how to get out of here but…I couldn't. I glanced at the dot and I saw a face. There was someone in the dot, a face…of a blonde haired boy with glasses…

Who was he?

**Lol so what did you think of that? Was it interesting? Sorry I changed between points of view a lot but I was trying to lay out the information and what was going on. I hoped you liked it! Review!**


	13. Coming Back

Haha! She lost her memory! Alright…thanks to my reviewers and I hope you like this chapter!

**Someone Be My Atlas**

**Coming Back**

-Kylir's pov-

"Kylir!" he called.

Who was Kylir? Was that me or someone else? Why was this dot showing me this?

"Who are you?" I called to the boy. I had a voice! I could speak!

"Kylir! I found you! It's me, Jeremy, remember?" He said.

"Jeremy…?" I asked confused.

"You don't remember me?" He asked and I shook my head. He grabbed his hair and pulled out a phone.

"Hold on Kylir, we're coming," he said.

Whoever this Jeremy was, I believed him, and I waited.

-Yumi's pov-

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"Alright…alright I'm up," I groaned as I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yumi! It's Jeremy!"

"Do you realize what time it is? It's two in the morning!"

"I found a way to get Kylir out but I need your help! Get Aelita while I call Ulrich and Odd. Okay? Bye!"

"Bye."

I was wide awake now and I threw the covers off of me. I quickly changed clothes and threw on a coat. I slipped on my boots and began to run. I dialed Aelita's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry for calling so early but Jeremy found a way to get Kylir out! Hurry!"

"As long as Jeremy doesn't fall in love with her like the other boys."

"He won't, I promise."

I sighed and hung up the phone. I was halfway there already. Maybe if we got Kylir out everything could go back to normal…and I can actually talk to Ulrich and William instead of one or the other.

I was soon in the chamber with Aelita and Ulrich and then I was in Lyoko.

"You've got to get that button. We're in sector five so hurry! You don't have a lot of time until Xana figures out you're here!" Jeremy called and Odd soon materialized beside us.

"Let's go!" Odd said and we hurried through.

-Kylir's pov-

The dot rippled and changed to a different color…red. Why red? Wait! I remember the name of a color! That was good…right?

"Kylir…we've almost got you out, don't worry, everything will be fine," this Jeremy told me.

I nodded. I wanted out of here; I wanted to have my memory back. I wanted to not be so…so…clueless! Yeah…

"Alright Kylir…I'm bringing you back," he said and he pressed a button. My gray world shimmered and became white. I heard a strange noise and a door slid open. I fell out and looked around then room. Where was I now?

"Kylir?"

-Ulrich's pov-

I stepped out of the chamber and saw Kylir lying on the floor, looking around the room like she had no clue what was going on.

"Kylir?" I asked her.

"Who're you?" She asked.

"Who am I? You should know who I am!" I said, slightly worried now.

"Ulrich, she lost her memory," Aelita said as she stepped out to join us.

"Well, how does she regain it?!" Odd asked.

"Well…there has to be something that sparks her memory," Yumi said as she joined us as well.

"What is it then?" I asked.

"It could be anything!" Aelita said as she bit her lip.

"Who are you guys?" She asked.

The door opened and Jeremy walked in the room.

"Jeremy!" Kylir yelled and she scrambled to her feet. She ran behind him and I thought I heard Aelita growl slightly when Jeremy blushed. Since when did Aelita growl?

"It has to be something from one of you two that she remembers," Jeremy said as he pointed to Odd and me.

"From us? But the only thing she would remember from us would be fighting or something like that," I said with a frown.

"Was there anything that made her truly happy when she was with you guys?" Yumi asked us.

I saw Odd's eyes light up.

"Hold on! Wait five minutes!" He said.

-20 minutes later-

"Well that was sure five minutes," I said sarcastically as Odd came back.

"Sorry I couldn't find my cologne," he said.

"Why do you need cologne?" Aelita asked confused.

"You'll see," Odd said with a smile. Odd then walked over to Kylir and offered out his arms. Kylir took one step foreword and was then hugged by Odd.

"Odd?" She asked in surprise.

"She's back!" Jeremy said happily.

-Kylir's pov-

It felt like I had been asleep, walking in a blank dream pretty much but I did wake up to something wonderful, Odd's hugs. He smelled exactly the same way that night he had asked me out.

Then it all rushed back to me.

I took a few steps back and I glanced at what I was wearing.

_Ah crap…_

"Kylir? Can I talk to you for a minute please?" Ulrich asked.

"Me first!" Odd protested.

"Guys! Please stop!" Aelita and Yumi groaned.

They continued their bickering until…

"STOP IT!" I shrieked.

They looked at me in surprise.

"I'm tired of your fighting! I don't want to be in the middle of your guys' conflict! Just stop!" I said before breaking down into sobs.

"Kylir," Ulrich and Odd said in unison.

"No! That's enough! I need to be alone!" I said and I ran out. I was running away from my friends, from my crush, from something I had wanted for a long time. I was running blindly away. I didn't realize I was on the road until I saw the headlights. I froze like deer in the headlights and I couldn't move. I could faintly hear a horn somewhere but for a split second…I thought I was going to die…

Until…

I felt something grab me and throw ourselves out of the way. I sat in the snow, crying out of fear and shock.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he said as the car drove away. He pulled me into another hug and I sobbed into his chest. Hopefully he didn't care about black make-up staining his shirt…

I suddenly felt cold wet stuff lightly touching my body in various places. It was snowing and I shivered slightly.

_Oh no…I probably stained his shirt…I probably look terrible right now…what will he think of me?!_

I looked up into Odd's eyes…

And we kissed…

**LOOK! This chapter has a happy ending! Lol okay…so my first reviewer gets to pick what happens after the kiss and then if anyone else has any ideas then I would love to read them! Review! Thanks!**


	14. The Realization and the Dance

Alright! Thanks for the reviews and this chapter should be relatively happier than the other ones! :)

**Someone Be My Atlas**

**The Realization and the Dance**

-Ulrich's pov-

I ran after Kylir and Odd. I lost sight of them but I knew I wasn't too far behind. I heard a honk and a scream and I ran even faster. If she had gotten hit…I don't know what I would do…

I ran out of the bushes and saw Kylir and Odd sitting on the side of the road, unharmed, but kissing. I took a step back and something clicked into my brain.

_Look at that…how happy she is with Odd…_

_What was I thinking? Fighting Odd because she liked him more than me? I'm so stupid…_

_Maybe…maybe…I can really win Yumi's heart. Maybe I can just show her that I'm not a prick and that I'm better than William…I might have a chance…_

-Kylir's pov-

He pulled away and winked at me, I giggled and shivered.

"Come on, let's get you inside. I want to see you without all that black stuff on, maybe some purple of something…" Odd told me.

"Alright," I said and stood up, Odd followed and I saw Ulrich.

"Hey…Ulrich," I said softly. He smiled and said, "Glad to have you back. Hey…Odd…I was thinking…I'm really sorry about this…"

Odd grinned and said, "Don't worry about it. We're still friends."

--

2 Days Later

--

"Hey Kylir? Are you ready yet? The dance is about to start and we have to meet everyone in five minutes!" Odd called as he pounded on my door.

I finished curling my hair and spun around, the glittering red skirt lifted slightly and I smiled.

"I'm coming Odd!" I called as I slid on my shoes and answered the door.

"Don't you look stunning," Odd grinned.

"You do too," I smiled and blushed as he took my hand.

We hurried down the stairs and everyone was waiting for us.

Yumi was in a black dress with William, Aelita was in a white dress with Jeremy, and Ulrich was with Sissy, who was in a pink dress. She smiled at me as Odd and I came down the stairs.

"Are we ready?" William asked.

We all nodded and we stepped outside and ran to the gym. It was cold outside. We stepped inside and decorations covered the ceiling and the walls of the gym. I grinned as Odd squeezed my hand a little.

"Hey! Are you Kylir?" A smaller girl asked.

I nodded.

"Want to tell the people of the academy how your relationship with Odd is going? We're dying to know the gossip!"

"It's great, but I think you should bombard the others about theirs," I said as I gestured to the others in our group.

"You're right! The more gossip, the better!" She said and hurried over to Sissy and Ulrich.

Odd laughed and then dragged me to the dance floor as a slow song started playing.

I blushed as he flashed his cute grin at me.

"You know, red is definitely your color," he said.

"Um…thanks?" I said with a small giggle.

"Look at that!" Odd said with wide eyes. I looked behind my shoulder and my jaw dropped.

-Ulrich's pov-

_Sissy's pretty cute…I wonder why I haven't really noticed her like this?_

"You like really pretty tonight Sissy," I said.

"I know! Isn't this dress adorable on me?" she said with a wide smile. I just had to laugh.

I felt her stop and I looked at her. She was blushing and I realized what she wanted.

I leaned down and she stood on her tip toes as I kissed Sissy.

I felt a glare at my back and I turned to see Yumi glaring at me. What was her problem? Couldn't I kiss Sissy? She had William…she could go off and smooch with him…and that's exactly what she's doing…

And for once…I don't feel jealous…

"Thanks Sissy…I want to ask you something…"

"What is it Ulrich?" Sissy asked softly.

"Will you…you know…go out with me?"

**Sorry for the short chapter but I want your guys' opinions lol.**

**Sissy says yes and they start to go out**

**Xana interrupts their special moment and abducts Sissy**

**The power goes out and the gang plays truth or dare**

**So…please review! **

**~Sai**


	15. Xana attacks again and a surprise

**Alright! You asked for it and here it is! So…before we begin another fabulous chapter…here's a pronunciation guide that was requested for Kylir's name…**

**[Ky-l-er…kind of like Kyle but with the R…yeah…] And thanks once again to my totally awesome reviewers!**

**Someone Be My Atlas**

**Xana…again…and a surprise**

-Kylir's pov-

"Why in the world did you have to bring Sissy into this?" I heard Yumi yell at Ulrich.

"You brought William into it too didn't you?" Ulrich protested.

"But Sissy's different, she will tell people!" Yumi argued.

"Trust me, she won't. I have made sure she won't," Ulrich tried to reassure her.

"Whatever! I'm going to go have fun with William. Later," Yumi growled and walked away.

"Sissy knows now?" I inquired after Yumi had left hearing distance.

"Yeah and She's determined to come with us to Lyoko next time, just like William," Ulrich sighed and I gave him a hug.

"So…I wasn't able to go see how William did, what are his powers?" I asked.

"Fire," he grumbled.

"Weird…that's like the complete opposite of mine," I murmured.

"Well, I hope Sissy gets something that she can use so Yumi won't make her feel useless," Ulrich said.

"Are you going right now?"

"Yeah, want to come with us?"

"Sure thing!" I said with a huge grin.

Sissy was my best friend now…cool huh?

We ran all the way to Lyoko and found Sissy and Jeremy waiting for us.

"Alright, we'll make this short and sweet. I don't want Xana discovering you all there and try and do what he did to Kylir," Jeremy said.

Sissy shot a questioning look at me but neither Ulrich nor I answered.

"Alright, let's get you guys virtualized!" Jeremy said as he turned back to the screen and we entered the elevator.

Soon enough, I was in the grassy part of Lyoko and I smiled as I saw Ulrich appear beside me and Sissy beside him. She was in all pink. Imagine that…no surprise there…but she had a bunch of glowing black arrows and a black bow strapped onto her back.

"Him, a huntress, sounds nice," Ulrich said as he gave Sissy a small wink and she giggled.

"But I can't aim at all, I have no hand eye coordination," Sissy sighed unhappily.

"Well, try aiming at that tree," Ulrich said and pointed.

Sissy sighed and loaded the bow, she pulled back and released. It hit and Sissy squealed with delight.

"Maybe it never misses its target," I guessed.

"That's pretty useful," Ulrich said as he gave Sissy a small squeeze.

"Uh oh," I heard Jeremy mumble.

"Don't tell me we have company," Ulrich moaned.

"Yes we do, and you'll have to run to the nearest tower. Take Sissy with you Ulrich and I'll materialize you once you're safe."

I created my ice board and began sailing along and Ulrich and Sissy were soon beside me. I heard several metal clacks and I knew Xana was hot on our tails.

"I suggest getting Kylir and Sissy through first, he's here for information!" Jeremy said frantically.

"Why always the girls?! Not even William got this kind of attention," Ulrich moaned as he tried to make his vehicle go faster.

"They're gaining on you," Jeremy warned.

"Sissy, hop on with me and I'll get you in the tower safe and sound," I said.

"But I'll fall!" She cried out.

"No you won't! Ulrich, stay at the same speed with me, I'm going to make a bridge for her to cross over on," I said and began to summon the energy.

I saw the ice bridge form and I held out my hand.

"Hurry Sissy!" I shouted.

"Kylir, be careful, your close to having no mana!"

Sissy grabbed it and she was soon over the bridge. I made the ice shatter and I speed up even more and Sissy tightened her grip around my waist.

"There it is!" Ulrich said as he pointed at the tower.

I zoomed way ahead of Ulrich and then grabbed Sissy. I leaped off and into the tower. I threw Sissy to the ground and waited for Ulrich to enter but he didn't.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?!" Sissy groaned but I didn't listen.

I gulped and took a step outside. I found Ulrich getting ready to have information sucked out of his skull.

"Ice saucers!" I yelled and sliced off the tentacles. I grabbed Ulrich as he fell and began pulling him too the entrance but a second octopus joined the first.

"Crap," I murmured.

I felt a tentacle wrap around my waist and I was lifted into the air.

"Not so fast! That's my girlfriend! Get your tentacles off of her!" I heard a voice shout and then the octopus exploded.

"Nice timing," Ulrich chuckled as he greeted Odd.

"There's still a second one," I murmured as it floated towards us.

"It's called running," Odd said as he dragged me and Ulrich inside.

"I hope Xana didn't do anything to you to prevent you from going home," Odd said as we stepped into safety.

"Me too," I said as Sissy hugged him tightly.

Then, I saw a bright white light and I fell out of the tube. The rest soon followed, even Ulrich.

"That's a relief that he made it," Sissy said as she snuggled into his chest.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Alright, I guess we should go inform Jeremy about this. Something's still fishy about this," Ulrich said.

I nodded in agreement and we entered the elevator.

**So, what did you think? I need some ideas please and I hope you guys review! I'll try and update sooner this time lol Thanks!**

**~Sai**


	16. Xana and Ulrich

**Alright alright I'll stop procrastinating lol here is the next chapter that you've been waiting for and thanks so much for all the reviews I've gotten! You guys rock!**

**Someone Be My Atlas**

**Xana and Ulrich**

-Kylir's pov-

"Well, I'll just run a program on the computer back at the dorm to see if anything happened okay? I'm not sure if something is up but I'll let you know if there is," Jeremy said as he eyed Ulrich.

Sissy clutched his arm trying to figure out if XANA had done something to her precious boyfriend.

I sighed and headed to the elevator, I'll just head to the dorm.

As soon as I reached the open grounds I heard a familiar voice that sent tingles up my spine.

"Wait for me Kylir!" Odd called as he hurried to catch up with me.

"Hey Odd," I said with a wide smile.

"Glad to see you're out of those weird clothes Sissy had you in," Odd said with a teasing smile.

I gently punched him as I felt my still black streaked hair.

"I do have to say I like the streaks," Odd said as he fingered my hair as well. I blushed slightly.

"Oh you're so romantic," Ulrich teased Odd as he walked past with Sissy laughing with him.

Odd stuck his tongue out at him and I laughed.

"Ulrich you're so funny!" Sissy cried out from ahead of us.

--

3:30 A.M.

--

"Kylir?"

"Hm?"

"Come down to my room real fast, you need to see this now."

"Hm whatta?"

"Kylir just get down to my room before I blow a fuse."

"Alrighty Einstein," I mumbled and snapped my phone shut.

I pulled myself out of bed and slipped on a bathrobe before sneaking out and to Jeremy's room.

I knocked on the door lightly once before entering and found everyone there except Ulrich.

"What's going on?" I asked as I tried to rub sleep from my eyes.

"It's Ulrich, he never went to his dorm after our date," Sissy cried out frantically and Yumi shushed her.

"And I found out what Xana did to him. He put a virus in Ulrich's body making it easy to control him. Xana just might have information on all of us if he has excess to Ulrich and his memories," Jeremy said worriedly.

"Is there an activated tower?" William asked.

"Yes and we need to go deactivate the tower. I'm pretty sure we will need as many as possible for this mission may be the hardest," Jeremy said as he looked at each of us in turn.

"Alright Jeremy, let's roll," Odd said happily and then yawned.

"We need someone to go look for Ulrich though," Sissy whined and bit her lip.

"I'll do it!" I volunteered.

Everyone looked at me funny.

"What? He's my best friend and I'm pretty sure I can handle him," I said with a shrug.

"If you say so," Yumi muttered.

I rolled my eyes and headed out.

_Now where would Xana place Ulrich?_

I went searching for him as quietly as I could and I found him wandering outside the school.

"Ulrich?" I called as I ran up to him.

Bad idea let me tell you that now.

He turned and glared at me with flickering irises. I shuddered and took a step back.

"Xana…will…have you…" he muttered with a slight touch of static in his voice.

"Ulrich fight it! Don't let Xana overtake you!" I cried out as I kept moving backwards.

He growled and leapt for me and I stepped aside.

I kept dodging blows until he shocked me with his weird power and I fell to the ground twitching like a dying insect.

_Ow…_

My phone buzzed not too much later and I answered it as I ran away from the possessed Ulrich.

"Yeah Jer?"

"Everyone has gone through and Aelita's almost to the tower but she's blocked by some monsters and we need you," Jeremy said with worry filling the earphone.

"Don't worry I'm heading over to save your girlfriend," I sighed and ran off to the man-hole.

Jeremy tried to protest but I hung up on him and ran away from Ulrich.

_I bet Jeremy's as red as a beet…._

I hurried down to the factory and made it until I hit the elevator. Ulrich beat me there and I once again had to dodge blows. However, I was soon rescued by William and Yumi so I could hurry down to Aelita.

I stepped into the white chamber and closed my eyes as I made the trip into virtualization.

I opened my eyes and found Aelita hiding behind a rock and I joined her.

"We just need to get rid of those three monsters and then I can deactivate the tower," Aelita told me as we peered around the rock.

"Make that four," I heard Jeremy say.

I turned and found an octopus monster slowly gliding towards us.

I cursed inwardly and threw myself into the open and shot out icicles, blasting the monsters until there was only the one. I dragged Aelita to the tower and shoved her in while the octopus headed straight for me. I saw its tentacles reach out and my body froze with fear.

I felt them wrap around me and I couldn't remember anything…until…

-Return to the past-

"Thank goodness I don't have to stay up late running a program tonight," Jeremy said.

"Good thing Aelita deactivated it right then or Kylir would've been Xana meat," Ulrich chuckled.

We laughed with him.

**So what did you think of that one? I would've tried to give more on why Xana wants Kylir but it's three in the morning and I guess you'll just have to be in suspense until then! Review please and first reviewer gets to pick a double date and who goes! If anyone has any ideas for me, I'll gladly accept them! ~Sai**


	17. Romantics and Blanks

**Okay…sorry for the wait but I've been super busy and I just broke m hand today so we'll see how typing goes! Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Someone Be My Atlas**

**Romantics and Blanks**

-Kylir's pov-

I laughed as I watched Ulrich and Odd see how far they could skate on their feet across the slick floor.

"Hey I beat your record!" Odd said gleefully as he slid past Ulrich's marker and then his feet shot out from under him. He landed on his back and slid to a stop.

"Odd!" I shrieked fearfully and ran up to him.

We stood over him and he opened his eyes and grinned. "That was fun!"

I sighed of relief as Ulrich and Jeremy laughed at him.

Odd got to his feet and I hugged him. He ruffled my hair and I giggled.

All of the sudden I felt a sharp pain in my head and I dropped to the floor cringing.

"Kylir what's wrong?!" They all asked in different times.

"I…don't…know…" I gasped as it throbbed painfully and went away as quickly as it had come. Odd helped me to my feet and I rubbed my head remembering the pain.

"What was that?" Jeremy asked as his eyes narrowed.

"I really don't know Jer…it's never happened before…"I said as I tried to figure out what had caused it.

"Weird…" Ulrich muttered as he studied me.

"Don't you have to go pick up Sissy for the double date with Jeremy and Aelita?" Odd asked.

"Yeah I should…you should make sure William and Yumi haven't ditched out on your double date too," Ulrich said before slipping on his shoes and running out of the hall.

"That would be a good idea," Odd muttered as he pulled out his cell phone.

"I still don't get why we can't all go together," Jeremy sighed.

"Because William, Sissy, Yumi, and Ulrich are fighting," I said while rolling my eyes.

Odd started talking to Yumi on the phone and I smiled at Jeremy.

"I'm half tempted to check and see what's up with that weird headache you just had," he muttered while stroking his chin.

"Not till after the date Einstein. It's your time to impress Aelita and besides, you like her and you two are the only single people in this group," I said with a smile.

He sighed and blushed.

"Well…Yumi is getting ready so since we already are…we don't we go for a walk," Odd said with a wink. I blushed.

"See you after the date Jer," Odd said with a smile and grabbed my hand. We walked away from a still blushing Jeremy.

We got outside and I breathed in the fresh air.

"So where did it hurt exactly?" Odd asked suddenly. I pointed it to the spot and he kissed it.

I blushed.

"Still you blush…" he said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry!" I said with wide eyes.

"No…I like it," he said and leaned in.

I stood on my tiptoes and met him. As soon as I felt his lips on mine, a sharp pain shot through my head and I crumpled in his arms.

"That again?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

I nodded as it hit me again.

"Maybe we should cancel tonight…" He suggested.

I stood up, the pain quickly receding and shook my head fiercely.

"Kylir…" he said warningly, his arms still holding me tight in case I dropped again.

"If it happens tonight we'll immediately come back. Please…I've wanted to do this for awhile now…" I begged now pulling the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay…" he sighed dejectedly.

"Thanks," I said.

--

**At the restaurant…**

**--**

"Odd!" I said shrilly as he kissed me in front of everyone.

"What? Embarrassed?" He teased.

"I'm not a person…who does that in front of people…" I muttered blushing fiercely.

Yumi, William, and Odd all laughed at me.

"Well…this was fun…I want to go tell Aelita all about this," Yumi said with a laugh and kissed William's cheek.

"Alright! Let's go Kylir! Kylir?!" Odd said.

I was again on the floor cringing. I clutched my head as the pain came back twice as hard as it had before. The worried voices faded and there was a brief moment of just seeing white.

I then blinked and found myself being carried out of the restaurant. I was in arms and he was running with me. I saw William and Yumi running beside him in the corner of my eyes. I felt the pain come back and again I saw the white…

**Sorry for the short chapter but typing is hard! Please review!**


	18. the Breakup and Visitations

**Sorry for the cliffy and the short chapter so I'm going to try and make it up with another chapter and using Kyasarin-freakload's idea. Thanks so much for all my reviewers and supporters! **

**Someone Be My Atlas**

**The Break-up and Visitations**

The white soon faded into the rainbow of colors that highlighted the objects that surrounded me. I was on Jeremy's bed and it was Odd, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Aelita in the room.

I sat up with a groan and rubbed my throbbing head. I glanced at the clock and it read midnight.

"Hm…I don't think its XANA work this time…maybe it is really something she has…" Jeremy said as he read things on his computer.

"Hey Kylir, are you feeling any better?" Aelita asked once she noticed I was awake.

Odd wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Hm…I'm not sure…did anything happen while you were in Lyoko, perhaps right before the return to the past?" Jeremy asked as he scrolled down to read more information.

"Well…I did get caught by the information sucker…" I said.

"For like two seconds but I don't think that could've done enough damage…" Ulrich said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Why don't we all go get some sleep," Aelita said softly as she looked around the room.

"Yeah, you guys go get some sleep, I just think there's something that happened to trigger it at least…" Jeremy said.

Odd helped me up and we began walking to our rooms.

"I'll see you in a few Odd," Ulrich said as he headed to his and Odd's dorm.

"Alright, I'm going to walk Kylir to her dorm just to make sure it doesn't happen again," Odd called as he pulled me towards mine.

Odd suddenly stopped and pulled out his phone. I saw him shudder and the phone dropped to the floor. I bent to pick it up but Odd slapped my hand away. I stepped back and looked at him in confusion.

"Kylir…I've been meaning to tell you…I don't want to go out with you anymore…" he said with coldness in his eyes.

"What? I thought…I thought you liked me?!" I nearly screamed as tears welled up in my eyes.

"I wasn't sure then but I am now," he said coldly.

Tears poured out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

"Bye," he said with a sneer and walked away. I watched him until he disappeared and I noticed he had left his phone.

_He would never leave his phone…_

I picked it up and noticed he was in the middle of the call and I heard Jeremy's faint voice calling his name.

"Jeremy?"

"Kylir? Hey…something's happened…"

"Yeah something has happened…he broke up with me!"

"There's another active- wait…what?!"

"He just dumped me and left his phone Jeremy…"

"Oh Kylir! I'm so sorry but there's a problem! Xa-"

"I'm just going to go. I'll just leave his phone here. Bye Jer…"

"Kylir wait! A tower has just been…"

I shut off the phone and flung it to the ground. Sobs racked my body as I ran to my room. I opened the door and ran inside…and sat on the bed.

My phone went off and I looked at it. Jeremy was trying to call but I didn't really feel like answering it…so I let it go.

He tried a few more times until an unknown number called me.

I answered it reluctantly.

"Kylir?"

Horror filled me at the remembrance of the voice.

"Dad?!?!?!"

"We're out of prison and we would like to talk to you."

"But…you have been sentenced for a period! It's not over!" I nearly shrieked as my face paled.

"We've been bailed…so…we need you to come outside."

"Outside?! You're here?!" I said with a very high-pitched voice.

"Yes now come outside before we come in and get you!"

"I'm coming!"

I shut the phone and sighed with fear. I hurried outside and heard my phone go off as Jeremy tried to call me again. I let it go and I stepped outside.

I saw a brown thing sail towards my face and everything went black…

**-Jeremy's pov-**

I shut my phone and frowned. Of course she would be upset but wouldn't she answer eventually? I had found something. XANA was trying to trigger something in Kylir's head but Kylir was unconsciously rejecting it. Whatever it was it would do something…

-**Morning**-

I walked over to Kylir's room and pounded on the door. It was slightly ajar so I slid inside and didn't see her anywhere. I frowned and called her, no answer.

I tried to call Odd but he didn't answer either. I then called Ulrich and he came running.

"Maybe she's in the field, she usually goes there to be alone," he said panting and we hurried outside. I noticed something glinting on the grass and I picked it up.

_Kylir's phone…but…she wouldn't just leave it…what happened last night?!_

"We need to find Odd," I said as I showed him her phone. Ulrich's eyes widened.

We soon called everyone to join in the search and Sissy found him on the edge of the school grounds.

"He is sleeping…and I don't know why…" Sissy sniffed as she wrapped her arms around Ulrich.

Yumi slightly kicked his side and he sat up yawning.

"Hey what's up guys?" he said while rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Where's Kylir," William asked.

"I don't know where she is?" Odd ask confused.

"I thought you would at least know something since you broke up with her," I said coldly.

"I did what?! No I didn't!" Odd protested his eyes wide.

"Her phone was found on the ground and she had yours when you ended it. She didn't answer her phone when I called since afterwards. Something's happened and we thought you had something to do with it," Yumi said.

"I didn't! I don't know!" Odd said and I thought I saw tears welling up.

"He's telling the truth…I think XANA has a hand in this," Aelita said softly with a worried frown etched on her beautiful face…

_Stop thinking about that! Kylir's in trouble!_

"We should look at the security cameras to see what happened," Ulrich said turning to me.

I nodded.

--

Soon we were in the office. William, Yumi, and Sissy were distracting anyone coming this way. I picked out all the tapes that dealt with the time frame last night and shoved them in the VCR.

Odd watched in horror as he watched himself dump Kylir and she flung the phone at the ground. We kept putting in different tapes until we found the one going outside and a bat hit her in the head, instantly knocking her out. She crumpled to the ground and two people picked her up and dragged her away. The phone was clear in the lamplight.

Gasps filled the room almost at the same time.

"Kylir's been…kidnapped…"

-Kylir's pov-

I woke up slowly. I found myself on the floor, tied and covered with something grey. I felt whatever I was in bounce a little. I then realized I was in a car and remembered what had happened the night before. Tears welled up in my eyes and I started crying.

"Shut up back there! We're taking you home for while," my mom hissed.

As on queue, a painful headache shut me up and I saw white…and then black…

And I dreamed…

**-Dreaming-**

_A small pink haired girl ran up to an older woman with a red haired girl. They looked only the ages of two or three. The laughed together and an older man leaned against the doorframe with unblinking eyes. His face was unreadable but none of the girls noticed. The pink haired child looked up and smiled at the man. She released her grip on the woman and ran to the man and hugged him. He picked her up and walked out of the room. The woman frowned after him and followed. The red haired child was left alone and sat on the floor. Tears welled up in her eyes. It seemed to zoom up and the child stared at me…her face suddenly began to age until she seemed to look over thirteen years of age. Then the scene moved back and the girl was a small child again. The woman ran back in with the man chasing her. He was holding something in his hands and tapped the woman's head with it. She crumpled to the ground and then he tapped the girl's head and she crumpled as well._

_Everything faded to black…_

_And then a new scene bloomed…_

_The small child with red hair was being carried by a frowning woman to a car. A man seemed to be begging something but the woman didn't listen. A car pulled up and another man joined the three. He pushed away the first man and helped the two girls in the car._

_Everything faded again…_

**-Dreams Ended-**

I woke up with a painful throb and stared unblinking at the grey thing obscuring my vision.

_That girl was me…_

**So what did you think? Did you like it? Any ideas for me? Review please!**


	19. Running

**Sorry for the long wait. I have had lots of stuff going on with Junior Miss, and cheer stuff…ugh so here's another chapter!**

**Someone Be My Atlas**

**Running**

-Kylir's pov-

_That red-haired girl was me…and the pink-haired girl was …Aelita…and that must have been…Oh my God…_

Aelita and I were sisters.

-Aelita's pov-

Jeremy paced his room as everyone sat on the bed.

"Does anyone know who would take her?" Odd asked worriedly.

"No…I don't think so…" Yumi said.

"Any relatives' maybe?" William asked.

"What about her parents?" I asked as I watched Jeremy think.

"Maybe…but I don't think so because they got arrested…" Jeremy said.

"What if they were bailed? They're pretty rich…" Ulrich suggested.

"Let's look that up, shall we?" Odd said as he shoved Jeremy in the chair in front of his computer.

Jeremy sighed and started typing the information in.

"Let's see…oh my…they were released…just a day before this happened…I think they took her back…" Jeremy said as he faced us.

"Where are they taking her then?" Odd asked loudly.

"Probably back home, if they have a pretty big house they could hide her there…" I suggested.

"Where do they live then? Hm?" Odd asked fervently.

"Not very far away…but we'll either have to have Yumi's parents take us or sluff a few days and take a bus there," Jeremy answered.

"Well…I'm going," Odd said.

"No…you broke up with her and you are the last thing she wants to see right now. Let's have someone else go," Yumi said.

"I'll go," William said softly.

"I'll go too," Jeremy said, "I have a perfect record, no one will guess. I'll need you guys to cover for us."

"When will you be going then?" I asked.

_I wish he wouldn't go…but it's Kylir and she's my best friend…but I want him here…I really like him…_

"Tonight…" Jeremy said.

I sighed and bit my lip.

"Just be careful you two," Yumi said and kissed William.

"Yeah, be careful," I said and I walked out.

_I really like Jeremy…if only he would return the feelings…_

I walked down the hall slowly and folded my arms.

"Aelita!" Jeremy called.

I felt hands on my arms and I spun around to face him.

"Aelita…I haven't been able to do this before…I've been so scared but…I really like you and…" he said really quickly.

My heart beat faster and faster and he kissed me.

-Kylir's pov-

_That's why Xana wanted me…I'm Aelita's sister…so that means…wow…but what about this guy? He's not our dad then…a step dad maybe?_

The car stopped and I heard car doors open and close. The blanket was thrown off of me and I blinked. It was daytime and I was being untied.

"Get in the house now, no running off," my supposed father said.

"Mom…we need to talk…" I said as I started up the house.

"About what?" she sneered.

"Who's my real dad? Do I have a sister?" I asked.

I felt a hand shove me forward.

"Honey? What is it?" My step-father said.

"Who told you?" she snarled and spun me around to face her.

"Just…a memory…" I said faintly.

She slapped me and is staggered back.

"I thought he had erased the memories! Mine came back but yours and Aelita's…they weren't supposed to…"

"So I do have a sister!" I cried out and received another slap.

"But Kylir is our child! What are you talking about?" My step father shrieked.

"He erased his memory too," she said to herself now, "he took Aelita away from me…and placed her somewhere I couldn't get her back from…I took Kylir…with a new man…divorced him…and he erased all our memories…said only a computer program could bring them back…XANA or BANO or something…"

My eyes widened.

Xana…

"What are you talking about woman?" He cried out and slapped her.

I screamed and ran away. I ran for my life.

"Come back here you ungrateful child!" the man yelled and I kept running.

-William's pov-

"Jeremy, this is the bus stop and then it's walking time," I said as I shook Jeremy out of his trance.

"It's an hour walk so let's get going," Jeremy said and we got out of our seats and got off the bus.

We started walking for a little bit, our thoughts to ourselves when Jeremy said suddenly, "Odd stop following us, why are you here?"

I spun around and saw Odd slowly step out from behind a bush blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

"I need to see Kylir…I have to fix things…" he said softly.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea Odd," I muttered softly and turned to face the direction we were heading.

As Odd and Jeremy argued I watched people walk by us and walk towards us. After a while I noticed a familiar red-headed girl running towards us. Jeremy and Odd were still bickering.

She stopped at the end of the crosswalk and looked up. She smiled of relief and started to call out something but stopped and frowned.

I turned and noticed that Odd was in plain sight. I looked back at her and she shook her head and turned a completely different direction and ran off.

"Kylir wait!" I called and took off after her.

Jeremy and Odd looked at me and noticed who I was chasing and followed.

I was slowly catching up and I could hear her sobs as she ran. Her short red hair swung back and forth as she ran and I finally grabbed her arm and brought us to a stop.

Tears streaked her bruised face and I winced.

She looked disheveled and beaten.

"Kylir!" Jeremy and Odd said happily.

"Stay away," Kylir said as she tried to back away from Odd.

"Kylir…I didn't break up with you…it was Xana…he did it! I still love you Kylir! Please believe me!" Odd begged.

She took her arm out of my grasp and shook her head, tears raining on the ground.

"No…no I don't…how can it not be Xana now…I just can't…" she said and took off running again.

Odd fell to his knees and I saw tears in his eyes. Tears…in Odd's eyes…

"I'll go after her, William you take Odd back. I've got my phone on me just call when you get everyone together," Jeremy said quickly before following her.

I watched Jeremy until he turned around a corner and helped Odd up and began out long walk back to campus.

-Kylir's pov-

_Odd had the nerve to tell me that! An excuse…Xana…_

"Kylir wait!" Jeremy called.

_I will not go back to that. I can't handle it…I can't put up with it any more…I just can't…_

I turned down and alley and waited for Jeremy to pass me before going out and turning around.

"Kylir!" He called.

I ran across the street, not paying attention to the passing cars.

I heard a loud honk and I seemed to fly back. Something had hit me, hard…but I couldn't feel pain…I couldn't move either…I just lay there….staring at the clouds…a blond boy obscured my vision of the sky, his glasses reflecting my face.

"Kylir don't go to sleep! Don't go to the light Kylir! Listen to me!" he seemed to shout…but his voice sounded so far away…

What had happened?

The sounds around me faded away until I could only see his face.

_Jeremy…_

I tried to call out to him but my mouth wasn't working. I just stared.

Someone shoved him out of the way and I saw men in uniforms. Everything just faded…

**Well…let's just say…Kylir is still alive…don't worry…and I'll need a good amount of reviews before I update and tell you what happens next! Ideas are welcome and I'll try and update soon! ~Sai**


	20. After the Accident

**Okay…so I got a request about making the story flow better…and so I'm going to try, it doesn't mean it'll happen at first but I'll try…so here we go...and thanks for all my faithful readers!**

**Someone Be My Atlas**

**After the Accident**

*Kylir's pov*

I woke up. Or well…I seemed to feel like I was awake. Everything was just darkness. I could hear things around me, like the soft chatter of people, and the clinks of something being rolled on the ground, and some beeping from somewhere nearby but I couldn't see.

I tried to lift my arms but they felt so heavy. I tried to lift my legs but I couldn't, they felt heavy too. I felt the softness of some fabric, most likely blankets. I licked my lips, they felt so dry.

"Kylir?" A voice asked.

"Odd?" I said loudly.

"I'm right here Kylir," he said.

"Where? I can't see you," I said, and I started to panic.

Was I blind?!

"I'm right here. Can't you see me? Your eyes are open…" he said. I felt a small pressure on my hand. I felt a familiar and painful warmth.

"They…are?" I said softly.

I felt a wave of panic rise up and crash down on my emotional fragile mind.

"I can't see!" I said in a rather high-pitched voice.

"Kylir, you're awake!" I heard Jeremy say. I couldn't tell from were though.

"Jeremy! Why can't I see?!" I shrieked.

"You can't?" he asked, his voice closer to me.

"I'll go talk to the doctor, hold on Kylir," Jeremy said quickly.

I assumed he left but I wouldn't tell. I couldn't see anything and my body wasn't totally adjusted to the fact one of my senses was blocked.

My breathing quickened as I thought of what was wrong.

Was I blind for a short while or permanently?

"Kylir…your friend here says you're awake," a new and older voice said. It was husky and it definitely came from a man.

"I am…can you tell me…what happen? How long I've been asleep? Why I can't see?" I asked softly, afraid of the answers.

I quivered and shrunk back into the small comfort of…pillows I think…behind me. Backing away from what he would say next.

"Well… you were rushed here after you were hit, and you've been out for a week at least. You have a broken leg, a broken arm, and some fractured fingers. You were lucky you weren't paralyzed. But…"

"But what?!" I nearly screamed.

"Keep calm please," he said softly, "You are permanently blind. The only way of gaining your sight back is by replacing your eyes. I'm sorry."

The shock hit me. I wanted to speak but I was at loss for words. I think I was crying, but I couldn't really tell. I felt the wetness run down my face but I couldn't tell. I couldn't see. I couldn't see any more colors, the faces of my friends, nothing. Nothing but the black void I would never be able to not look at.

I clenched my fists. I felt a hand wipe away my tears and voices of those I knew try to sooth me. It didn't help me at all. I wanted to scream, punch something, bite something, but shock numbed my body. I just couldn't move…

_I'm…blind…_

*Odd's pov*

I had never meant to hurt her.

Never.

And because of whatever had happened to control me, to make me break up with her…it had ended up this way.

If it had never happened…she wouldn't be blind. If she had believed me…if she had just…I cried with her.

I saw the small tears slowly course their way down her pale and bruised face.

I reached over and softly wiped them away. She didn't move or say anything. She was silent, I held her hand and she didn't jerk away. The others tried to sooth her but her mask of shock and pain didn't smooth out. I cried silently and watched her for any movement besides the slow rise and fall of her chest.

I noticed her hand was quivering, both hands were. I wanted to squeeze them and stop their shaking but I knew that would hurt her.

I couldn't do anything.

I thought there was something I could do to fix something, but this was beyond me. It was far beyond me.

I could do nothing at all except assure her I'm here for her and I'll never let go. But I don't have the power to fix her eyes, to make it so she could see again.

"Kylir…I'm here for you…I'll help you," I said softly.

She only nodded slightly. Her mouth was open but she didn't say anything, like something was preventing her from saying something.

"Come on guys, let's go, and let her cope with the idea of…yeah…" Aelita said softly and pushed everyone out.

"I'm not leaving you Kylir," I said.

"Come on Odd let's go," Ulrich said softly.

"I'm not leaving," I said.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off.

"Odd…"

"Leave me alone. I'm not leaving and there's nothing you can do about it," I said, not looking away from her.

I heard them sigh and then their slow footsteps away from the room.

"Odd?" She asked softly, almost the point to where I couldn't have heard her.

"Yes Kylir?" I said and waited for her to tell me what she was going to tell me.

"I'm sorry Odd…I'm so so sorry…and...I love you…" she said and fresh tears ran down her face.

"Don't cry Kylir, it's alright! I'm here, don't worry," I soothed and gingerly stroked her short streaked hair.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she sobbed and I scooted closer to her to wipe away her tears.

Once she quieted down I kissed her forehead and muttered,

"I love you too."

**Sad huh…it makes me sad too and it's just a story lol. So please review and any ideas are most certainly welcome! ~Sai**


	21. SURPRISE!

Okay so really, really…I need at least two or more reviews to continue!! Tell me if you like the story! And I also deeply, deeply apologize for the lack of updates! I hope I ha e your forgiveness!

**Someone Be My Atlas**

**SURPRISE!**

I locked myself up in my room only letting Odd in. I didn't know what I wanted to do, get a newly developed eye surgery or stay blind the rest of my life. Some people would immediately go for the surgery but it had so many nerves in the eye that someone could easily go wrong.

I felt something on my bed vibrate and I searched my sheets for my phone. I found it and opened it slowly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kylir, its Jeremy."

"Hi."

"Listen, I am having Odd pick you up but I need you to come down to the factory for a minute."

"But…"

"Please Kylir…there are some things I need to ask you."

"Alright…"

I snapped my phone shut and immediately after there were several knocks at the door. I knew it was Odd and didn't have to say anything, he let himself in.

"Come on Kylir, I'll lead you," Odd said softly and grasped my hand.

I stood up shakily and hugged him first. I smelled his own personal smell and felt the softness of his hair before letting him lead me to the factory. I sighed sadly; I would never be able to see Odd's sweet face again. Everyone took sight for granted and every once in a while an unlucky person became blind after being blessed with sight. Now did I wish I had it more than ever.

It was slow, getting to the factory, but we made it and I guessed we were in the computer room and Jeremy was sitting on his chair.

"Look Kylir, Odd said you were saying stuff about XANA and Aelita in your sleep at the hospital," Jeremy began.

I felt Odd shift and I knew he was blushing uncomfortably.

"Well…I found out some interesting information and why XANA might want me," I said softly.

I heard them gasp.

I continued, "My mother is also Aelita's mother. Our original dad stuck her in XANA to keep her safe from our abusive mother. Then he erased our memories and my mother divorced him and married my current father. I believe that somewhere in Aelita's and my own memories are something XANA wants."

"Aelita has a sister…and it's you? So she has had family closer then we all thought she would," Jeremy said in awe.

"And Kylir has someone in her family that isn't abusive," Odd said and I thought he was smiling.

"Look, I know you have enjoyed Lyoko so I think Odd should take you there real fast before Xana attacks," Jeremy said.

"That would be nice," I said softly and squeezed Odd's hand.

He squeezed back and led me down to the chamber. He helped me into the chamber and I felt the familiar sensation of being virtualized.

I gasped and fell to my knees.

"Kylir, are you okay?" Odd asked.

"Odd! I can see!" I shrieked.

I could see the green grass, the rough tree bark, and best of all, Odd!

"Wait, what?" Odd asked.

"I can see!" I said and danced around, taking everything in.

"That's amazing Kylir! Unfortunately, XANA's minions are on their way," Jeremy said.

As Jeremy relayed this to us, I saw the creeping spiders heading our way.

"I think this is the first time I've been happy to see these guys!" I laughed.

**So what do you think? I know this chapter is short but I updated! Hope you like!**


	22. Going Under the Knife

O MY GOSH I UPDATED SOONER! Lol sorry I'm trying to be more efficient in updating so I hope this works? OH! And I'm really sorry for the short chapter but I couldn't be on long so I hope you forgive me!

_Going Under the Knife_

I attacked the minions with happiness and ease and turned and gave Odd a good old smack on the lips. I laughed as I danced around some more.

"I know your enjoying this Kylir but you have to get out of there, more minions are showing up," Jeremy said.

I groaned but I followed Jeremy's advice and headed to the nearest tower.

"I love you Kylir," Odd said as we reached the tower and were rematerialized.

I did not welcome the blackness that embraced me. My sight had not been fixed, which really irritated me and made me want to cry but I officially decided what I wanted.

"Odd, I want eye surgery," I said.

"But!" He protested.

"I want to see again," I pleaded with him.

I heard him sigh and I knew he had given in.

I lay in bed with bandages over my eyes. I hoped that I could see again. I had used a good portion of what money belonged to me to get me the surgery and I deeply wished I could see again.

"Alright Kylir, I will take off the bandages but if everything is hazy don't be alarmed. That will wear off," the doctor said as he started to gingerly removed the taped gauze.

I gasped.

I could _see._

I cried hard. The images weren't focused but at least I had sight! I had been so worried that going under the knife would make my blindness permanent but my wish had come true!

I saw a hazy Odd walk up to me.

"Odd! I love you too!" I shrieked as he hugged me.

"We're going to keep you here for another day and by then your vision should be cleared up," the doctor said.

"Thank you so much!" Odd and I said happily.

I heard him chuckle as he left my room.

"I'm going to go call Jeremy and tell him the news!" Odd said.


End file.
